Weak
by Live2Entertain
Summary: I had already uploaded this in Misc plays before Starship was a category, but I deleted it and brought it here! Taz/Up fluff


**A/N: Hey! So, this is a fanfiction based on the musical Starship by Team Starkid. I don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I? Anyway, enjoy! Review please!**

**Weak**

Up liked times like these.

The times right after major missions, when everyone just sat down and relaxed. It was those times when he and Taz were able to just talk, watch a movie, and not worry about anything.

Up glanced at the feisty, petite Latina on the sofa next to him. She had her pitch black hair tied up in a messy bun, her trademark red bandanna tied firmly around her forehead. She was staring at the television screen intently while she absentmindedly lifted a 5-pound weight, alternating it between hands every 5 lifts. Up chuckled quietly.

Taz's head snapped up. "Chu got a problem, ese?" She snapped, a playful gleam in her eye.

"No, no," Up said, "I just like how you somehow find a way to exercise while you're relaxing." "Well, what do chu expect? I gotta stay in shape; make sure dat I'm still de toughest sonuvagun in dis squad."

Up raised an eyebrow.

"Besides chu, obviously." She added.

Up smiled. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone, Taz. Dead gosh knows that you can out-spar almost everybody on this ship."

Taz raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

"You still can't beat me, if I remember our previous 17 spars correctly."

Taz punched Up on the arm, a small smile playing across her face. "Chu better watch jour

back, idiota. I'll get chu one day."

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they watched 'The Karate Kid' (the good one, with Jackie Chan, mind you). Up's gaze drifted towards Taz multiple times. He loved the way she looked when she wasn't stressed out. He took in her smooth, tan Mexican skin, her large, round chocolate-brown eyes, the way some wispy strands of her black-as-night hair floated around her face, giving her cheeks a round, youthful appearance. Up marveled at how young she looked. Even though she was in her early twenties, in the right outfit she could easily pass as 15 or 16. He, however, was the complete opposite. Even though he was only in his early 30's, he was very often mistaken to be in his 50's because of his premature grey hairs due to stress.

"Taz?" Up said after much hesitation.

"Si?" she answered, her gaze still locked on the TV screen.

"Taz, I... You know, you know you're my best friend, right?"

"Si, I know. Tu eres mi mejor amigo, tambien." She said, finally turning her attention towards Up.

"Taz, you're my best friend, but... But I want to be more than that."

Taz's eyebrows rose, then furrowed together in a mix of shock and confusion. "Chu... Chu want to..."

"Taz, I like you. A lot. I have for a really long time, but I was too afraid to say anything, but... But when we were on that Bug Planet, and you almost got killed by those Dead-gosh darn mosquitoes, it occurred to me that... That nobody knows how long they're gonna live. Nobody knows what will happen, so you gotta live while you can. Especially when you're a Starship Ranger, you have to be... To be happy whenever you get the chance, 'cause that chance might be your last. And I know that I can't be completely happy without you, in my life, as more than a friend."

Brown eyes met blue as Up gazed at Taz pleadingly.

Taz stayed silent, looking down in her lap.

"Taz?" Up said quietly.

"I... I can't." She murmured, "We have to stay amigos only. Lo siento, pero we can't be together."

"Why not?" Up asked.

"Porque... Porque I've never been in a relationship before."

"I know that, Taz!" Up said, "That doesn't matter to me at all! We -"

"I haven't been in a relationship for a reason, idiota!" Taz snapped, cutting Up off in

mid-sentence. "De _reason_, is dat relationships are deadly. Novios y novias, dey distract chu. Cuando chu have a novio, dat novio becomes jour weakness. I can't have a weakness, Up! I already have to work twice as hard to get respect from dese idiotas, and if yo tengo un novio, all dat respect will be gone."

"No, it won't, Taz!" Up exclaimed, "It won't! Taz, being tough doesn't mean you have to be an emotionless machine! If you ask me, what you're doing right now, denying your emotions, that's what's weak."

At the word 'weak', Taz's head shot up, her eyes blazing with anger. "I am not weak." she

hissed.

"Yes, you are!" Up said, his voice growing louder, "You're weak because you're scared! I know you, Taz! I see how you look at me when you think I'm not looking. I see how you treat me differently than you treat everyone else, how you open up to me! I know that you like me just as much as I like you, but you're too scared to do anything. You're too scared to show your true feelings, because it would be the one thing where you wouldn't be able to control what happens. If you were tough, you would take the risk. If you were really tough -"

Up's words were cut off as Taz grabbed his face, smashing her lips against his.

A few blissful seconds passed, and she shoved him away, her face flushing. "Are chu happy now?" she asked, pouting.

Up smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders and hugging her to his chest.

"Taz," he said, "You are one tough sonuvagun."


End file.
